The Last Hero
by Mephileshomer
Summary: Apocalypse has struck, zombies roam the world and Adam must lead the Layton gang to safety, but something is holding him back from the present, his girlfriend is dead! But little does he know that a bigger impact on his life is about to come, whether the gang dies and he does or someone else dies and the others live... I don't own Professor Layton


**The Last Hero**

**I don't own Professor Layton**

**Flora held her pistol at her side, she definitely knew how to use the damn thing, he had shown her how to use it, right now, she, Luke, Layton, Emmy, Clive and Amelia as well as Katia and Bruno were fighting zombies in honour of a memory of the last hero on the planet, the one who saved their lives from all things that were dangerous, let it be zombies or other things that were not good! It wasn't his fault, he didn't know that this would happen, the generator had given out, zombies were surrounding them and the only way of getting out alive was to raise the bridge, he had pushed Clive out of the way shouting "NO! I'LL GO!" Flora had just watched in amazement and horror as the boy she first kissed, she was only 14 and he was 16 made a run for the generator! After his death she wept for him, a boy who had been her brother by love and friendship, he was gone, he had sacrificed himself as the last hero for all mankind, all love for him was gone, replaced with hate for all things zombified! Luke was the only one brave enough to comfort her, and the only one stupid enough to as well, she was in great pain, she had loved him, he was a good man, the only hero in her eyes, if it wasn't for Luke!**

**3 days ago**

**Adam had rescued Clive, Hershel and Emmy from the zombie prime minister, with a shout of "OI BILL YOU UGLY KILLER!" When the prime minister turned around Adam shot the man with shotgun, Adam then threw the shotgun to the ground and helped the others up, Emmy hugged Adam hard, very hard, Adam then whispered "Emmy… I can't… breathe…!" Emmy noticed and muttered a sorry followed by a kiss on his cheek! Hershel thanked Adam, as did Emmy and Clive, Adam nodded and led them to Luke, Flora and Amelia...someone however was missing, it was Lily, Adam's girlfriend, she was killed she had saved Adam's life, but had paid the price for it by a zombie version of her own dogs, Adam shot them and burned her body, in memory, Adam was filled with rage, in fact, every zombie dog or hell hound that he came across, when he shot and killed it, he snarled "FOR LILY!" However it was always Emmy or Amelia who calmed him down, He was always this angry, he was angry at all zombies, who he thought were too involved in the death of his beloved Lily! When they found another group of survivors, which included Katia, Bruno and Dmitri, all three were upset over Lily's loss, which made Adam lead them into a safe house, Adam told all of the gang "Now guys listen up, My official instructions are these, you lot… KILL ALL BASTARDS!" Emmy gave a determined nod as did Clive, Adam then handed each of them a gun, Adam then stood guard outside shooting any Zombies while he was swigging on alcohol, vintage alcohol in fact, despite not being a drinker, he loved vintage drinks, that said when he smashed a bottle of wine over a zombie's head and then drank what remained of the bottle! He then looked at the wine bottle and murmured "God No! It was dated 2009, good year, good vintage, good times!" **

**Luke meanwhile came outside later and asked "Do you want to swap guns Adam; I'm not good with a sniper..." Adam smiled weakly and took it off him, giving Luke a magnum pistol that would later be used in rage by Luke over the death of someone they all loved! Adam knew Luke had feelings for Flora, he just didn't show them, but he knew somewhere in her heart, she loved him back, love was stronger than the Zombie apocalypse, that took everything from him, thank God for shelters, and thank God for the vintage wine! As dawn broke out, Adam told them of a plan "Guys, it appears that everywhere, apart from Northern Ireland, is infected with either Zombies or other unworldly creatures of the pits! So I have a plan, we must make our way to the boat, not that far from here, I scouted it all out earlier and it appears that the Zombies will only come, in a massive herd as we raise the bridge for us to be safe, we must activate the three generators, albeit going past a huge house load of infected and hell hounds, does that sound okay and are there any objections whatsoever?" All the gang shook their heads, Amelia too, Adam smiled and rose to his feet and peaked out of the door, seeing no danger he shot a round into the air, hoping that it would attract hidden infected or Zombies! Adam looked to the left and the right, still not infected or hell hounds, not an undead creature to be seen, he walked out...sadly the only direction he didn't look at was up! **

"**ROAAARRRR" Adam looked up and was greeted by a hell hound leaping on top of his face, Luke and Clive heard his screams and found him on the floor, pinned down by the black creature that used to be a dog, Adam yelled "GET! IT! OFF! MY! FACE!" Clive obliged by shoving the dog off and shooting it straight where the mouth was, Luke helped up Adam and brushed him down, Hershel came out and asked if he was alright, Adam replied that he was fine Clive then whispered "This time, sneak into the street, shoot any wanderers and then run like hell is upon us, alright?" Everyone nodded and replied "We're okay with it!" Adam smiled and walked with Clive, all torches were on, at once they thought they heard crying, it sounded like someone was alive, someone, human...Adam looked around he found a young girl with dark brown hair, he asked "Are you okay?" She looked up, Adam gave a yelp of horror, this wasn't a human, it was something else, a mutant, part of her face was missing, her dark brown hair was a mess, her hazel eyes gleamed red and she let out a roar of "FOOD!" As she made for Adam, Adam began to scramble away, however he tripped on his feet and landed on his back hard! Adam rubbed his head and then opened his mouth to scream, however at that moment Clive shot her in the face and yelled "HE'S NOT ON THE MENU!" Adam looked over the young woman as did Clive, when Clive gave it a once over he nearly vomited and shouted to the others "HEADS UP! WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE'S ALIVE OUT HERE...I THINK!" Once everyone was at the scene, nearly all but Adam and Clive vomited, the girl that Clive had shot, was a mutant, who dined on the flesh of anything left for dead or anything that wandered alone in this godforsaken world, what she had been eating earlier was not known, but it was clearly seen that flesh was surrounding her face, blood was covering her pale palms and her dark hazel hair seemed full of black smoke and bits of fur!**

**Adam then led the others on and began to whistle 'The Animal' by Disturbed, Clive muttered something about Adam whistling attracting Zombies, so Adam gave the finger shouting "HEARD THAT!" Clive rolled his eyes and then sighed, it was then that he heard a growl behind them, Clive and Amelia turned around both yelled "MUTANTS!" Adam got in front of them and yelled to get behind him, at once Adam and Hershel opened fire, as did Emmy with her hunting rifle, Luke meanwhile struck off a few Zombies that followed the mutants, while Adam was shooting the mutants, Adam started yelling "DIE! DIE! MY DARLINGS! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Clive meanwhile started yelling at Hershel about Adam, he knew how Adam loved things to die, whether they were zombies or not, as well as having an amazing dictionary of swearing on the planet! "He's like a 6 year old boy, with a grenade launcher and AK 47, and with a comprehensive grip of English swearing!" Adam answered with a smile and continued shooting the mutants; he then threw a grenade, shouting "BEGIN THE EXPLOSIONS!" No sooner than Adam threw the grenade then a large pack of Zombies blew up from the device, once all the zombies and mutants were dead, Luke yelled out "AND THAT IS WHY WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!" Emmy ruffled Luke's hair and kicked a still moving Zombie, Adam then asked Emmy "Are you alright?" Emmy looked down, her leg was bruised when one of the mutants lunged at her, Emmy shook her head, but Adam rolled his arms and told her "Lie on your back!" Emmy protested but a glimpse of Adam's order made her reconsider; Adam then helped Hershel put a bandage on the leg before he told everyone else "Stay put! I'm going to see if there are any stragglers!" All nodded, Adam then ran off, leaving the group for a while, while Emmy was being helped, Katia asked Flora "Do you thinks he'll ever be human again, I mean Adam's the more dangerous out of us all!" Flora nodded, she agreed that Adam was the most bloodthirsty; he took on a horde of Zombies to find his friends, proclaiming killing the zombies was an act of mercy and revenge!**

**Once Adam returned, Adam was seen carrying weapons, an AK, a grenade launcher and two magnum pistols, Clive asked Adam what his idea was, the reply came quickly "Going all out!" Once Adam saw that Emmy was healed, Adam then told them "Move out gang!" The gang did what was told; Hershel walked up front with Adam, Adam reloaded his pistol as Hershel talked to him "Adam, I've told everyone but you this, but Katia, she has a little crush on you!" Adam looked behind him and saw Katia, she smiled and waved, Adam smiled back and then rounded on the Professor "WHAT THE HELL?" The Professor placed his hand on Adam's shoulder and answered that he was going to have to keep her going for a while, make her wait! Flora then smelled something in the air and whispered "Adam…something…is coming!" Adam then heard a low growl, and then a bark of fury, Hershel and Adam whirled around, what they saw was enough to give Adam another heart attack! It was 20 Hell hounds, all panting and growling, their mouths filled with blood, their eyes red with hellfire and fur as black as night! All the gang opened fire, but Adam pushed Amelia, Katia and Flora to the back of him, Adam fired his dual magnum pistols and fired into the hell pack! The pack charged at the group, being a coward Dmitri ran for it, his pistol being left on the ground, Dmitri was never seen again, buy their eyes anyway! Katia picked up the pistol and fired straight into the crowd, one hell hound made a jump at her, at once she side stepped and shot it in the face! In the end Emmy threw a Molotov cocktail at the dogs, the last dogs burst into flames; the group cheered and then began to make sure there was no injury to the others! In good time the gang moved on and found a hospital that would needed to be entered, good news was that it had stairs, the bad news was that the building was covered in Zombies! **

**Adam marched into the building and shouted "HEEEREESS AAADDDAAAM!" The Zombies were alerted immediately and ran towards the location, Adam kept a few Zombies away from him by using a flare, the flare blinded the Zombies, Adam then shot a few that were blinded and motioned the gang inside, Emmy went in first and unloaded her shotgun on everything that was a Zombie, however at that moment when Flora came in, a mutant leapt on her, it began to drag her away, Luke spotted it and shot the mutant in the head, but at that moment more mutants arrived and charged to the gang, at that moment, Flora with all her strength, knowing that Zombies and mutants couldn't resist the light of a pipe bomb shouted "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The mutants changed direction and headed for the pipe bomb, which blew them to smithereens, once all the zombies on the ground floor were dead, as were the mutants, once Amelia hacked off the last one's head with a fire axe, snarling "Go to hell!" Adam patted her on the back and led the guys upstairs; he found first aid kits and shouted "FIRST AID HERE!" However, something else was up here as well, and it was someone they all thought was dead, the feminine growl was heard first and then the figure appeared, at once Luke was shocked, as was Clive, meanwhile as Adam saw her he turned around to Layton and whispered "You're seeing this right?" Hershel bit his lip and nodded, at once Luke yelled "SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Adam then began to shoot at the once human Rosetta, the Zombie Rosetta then picked up a large piece of wood and threw it at Adam and Hershel, pinning them to the ground, the zombie still made its way towards them, even though it was dead, it was like shooting an invincible zombie! Once the zombie got to the two she tried to bite Hershel first, Adam kicked her away snarling "OI! I KILLED YOU!" At once she diverted her attention at the one who had made her life hell! Adam regretted the decision and yelled, while pointing at Hershel "TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM!" Hershel narrowed his eyes and kicked Adam, Rosetta was getting closer until someone shoved her away, it was Emmy, armed with an axe, she struck at the zombie Rosetta and cleaved her head off, it landed on the floor with a clunk and rolled across the room where it rested at Adam's feet, Adam with a look of disgust kicked it away and out of the window!**

**Katia helped Adam up, while Luke helped his best friend and tutor upwards, once Adam was on his feet again, Katia smiled rather tenderly at him! Adam smiled back, witnessing this Clive mimed playing the violin, causing Amelia to slap him around the head and snarled "Leave them be!" Clive stopped and whispered a sorry to his girlfriend; Adam then took her hand gently and led her away from the others! Adam then smiled at her and answered "I know!" Katia's eyes sparkled with tears and she hugged him hard, Adam then relaxed into the hug of Katia, he then kissed her on the cheek and listened to her say "I'm sorry for all that I've hidden from you!" Adam smiled and kissed her again, his young eyes looked at hers, he found perfection with her, he had found it once with Lily, but now, his friends were helping him on the way to freedom from the past! But the gang had managed to get those friends together! Adam then noticed something in the distance, it was the bridge, so he led Katia to the bridge and looked through his binoculars, he saw the three generators and not much zombies, Adam whispered "Katia, be a dear and give me the hunting rifle!" Katia nodded and handed the rifle towards Adam, he thanked her and looked around, he found one zombie near one of the generators, he fired at once, he took a successful shot, Adam whispered "One down, two to go!" Katia took the shot this time, she shot the zombie standing on top of the bridge, the zombie fell into the sea with a headshot, the last zombie, which was a hell hound sniffed the air and began to run off, Adam whispered "He's going to bring friends!" Adam took the gun off the young girl and took a shot at the dog; his shot was true the dog fell to the ground, dead! Adam smiled and told her that they were all dead, he then took her back to the others who were ready, Adam whispered "Remember guys, the dogs have an accurate sense of smell and hearing! So no wrong steps otherwise they will find us!" **

**Later the gang made their way to the bridge; Adam readied his AK 47 and murmured "Careful, I don't want to lose anyone today!" Once they found the three generators, Clive and Hershel made their way to the bridge, while Adam readied the mechanism, Adam shouted that they were ready and activated them, at once a huge horde of Zombies were attracted by the noise, and one particular zombie, began to follow the horde! Adam got on the bridge just in time and yelled out, his voice hoarse and old "THROW THE SWITCH!" Emmy threw the switch, the bridge began to life up, but at once the bridge began to stop moving and Adam noticed that one of the generators had broken down and that it would need someone to fix it! While Luke, Amelia, and Flora began to panic shouting "NO! NO! NO!" Thoughts were running through a certain persons head before he spoke in his mind "I'M READY TO DIE!" Clive began to make his way to the end of the bridge, but at once someone made their way to Clive and promptly knocked him out, he shouted "NO! I'LL GO!" Hershel looked around; he counted in his mind 'Luke, Flora, Katia, Emmy, Bruno, Clive, Amelia...' Hershel found him leaping down to the switch and at once by instinct he shouted at the person "NOOO!" Katia looked around and saw her friend at once she began to ran to the edge, Luke pulled her back and shook his head, her eyes looked upset and watched as Adam looked up at his friends, he yelled "NOBODY FOLLOW ME!"**

**He then threw a Molotov cocktail, the fire spread and stopped the gang from re-joining him Adam shouted "I'M DOING THIS ON MY OWN!" Katia's and Flora's eyes filled with tears, Luke just watched in horror, while Adam shouted up "YOU LOT ARE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE! TAKE CARE OF ONE ANOTHER!" Adam then turned around to face the zombie horde coming his way and snarled bitterly at the corpses "MY JOBS DONE, COME AT ME YOU ZOMBIE BASTARDS!" Flora watched with Katia and Amelia, Luke and Clive stared in silence, Emmy was in tears and Hershel was horrified, time began to slow down to a heartbeat! Adam fired rounds after rounds of bullets into the zombies; Katia shouted "I'M SORRY ADAM I LOVE YOU!" Time sped up again and the horde ran at Adam, full speed, never stopping and never ending, Luke yelled out "I'M GONNA MISS YOU ADAM!" Adam wasn't listening; all he wanted was to see his family safe, his loved ones, safe, that was what he wanted, what Lily wanted…. However at that moment, another familiar face appeared out of the horde, wearing a torn shirt, blood falling to his legs, his face mutated, Adam didn't see who it was immediately, but Luke did as he was watching with the binoculars, it was Pete! Luke then yelled over at the gang "HEY GUYS, LOOK WHO IT IS!" All ran over to Luke's location and looked through the binoculars; all of them shouted towards the Layton who was saving their lives "ADAM LOOK WHO IT IS!" Adam turned round and saw what remained of his enemy, obviously Lily's dogs had a good time mutating him, and nothing was left except a corpse on legs, by impulse Adam yelled with shock written all over his face "GODDAMN BASTARD BOLLOCKS!"**

**Adam fired round after round at Pete, but the idiot just kept on coming, in the end, Adam had to give up shooting Pete and use his revolvers on the rest of the zombies, Adam then made his way to the generator and began to start it up, muttering "The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away, There will never be a reason why, I won't surrender to your advice!" A zombie then tried to stop Adam activating the machinery blocking his friends escape; however Adam batted him away with another flare and yelled "OFF ME DAMN YOU!" Adam threw the zombie away from him and activated the machinery again, however at that moment, something slashed through his shirt, Emmy watched it happen and screamed "NOOO AADAAMM!" Adam however was still on his feet and held his blood in, he then coughed up a bit of blood, he then took his hand away, seeing his own blood on his hand, he looked up and saw two hell hounds along with Pete, Adam then snapped "YOU SON OF A…" He never finished his sentence as the dogs leapt at him again and bit his arm, twisting it out of position, Adam roared angrily and punched it away, with his good left arm, however it was then with deadly speed that Pete threw him into the room opposite room, however the machinery had triumphed, the bridge was raised, no more zombies could get to the gang! **

**Luke was shocked and tried to climb down, but he was blocked by the roaring fire of the Molotov cocktail that Adam threw earlier, Luke was backed away by the flames, but at that moment he heard a few gunshots in the distance, Adam was alive, Katia cheered as did Emmy, the zombies ran off as they heard that their greatest fear was still alive, however Pete and the two hell hounds didn't, they were just going to wait until he bled to death and then they would go after Layton and the others! Hershel asked "Amelia, can you see him?" Amelia grabbed the binoculars from Clive and looked through them, she looked where Pete was looking, at once she saw Adam, he was heavily injured, but still reloading his service revolvers, she took her eyes off him and turned to face the new leader of the group and yelled over the roar of the flames "HE'S STILL GOING, HE'S LIKE A TANK!" Flora, Emmy, Katia and Luke just waited with baited breath as they all watched Adam reload, they knew what might happen, either Adam lived and became a zombie, or he would die as he would be torn apart by Pete and the two hell hounds awaiting Adam's last choice, when Pete took a step forward towards the injured Layton family member, Adam fired a shot at Pete, warning and nearly hitting him, the hell hounds barked angrily at Adam, the gangs hearts were pounding, what would be Adam's last choice, his last action…his last words… **

**Adam was bleeding badly, his arm was broken and his hand was broken as well, he was dying, but to him it didn't seem so bad! Adam looked up, he saw him, the Pete Zombie, lumbering towards him with the hell hounds, Adam narrowed his eyes, he pulled out his pistol with one bullet left, he aimed it straight at Pete, the Pete zombie knew what was going to happen and let Adam have a few final words before Adam shot Pete and had a death most worthy of such a last hero! "I guess I can't make how things are going to end up, none of it...this is all just how it is...But you never got them did you? They're safe so that's just fine!" Adam raised his pistol arm up, knowing that when he fired the pistol at Pete the dogs or hell hounds would go ballistic and kill him, ending his suffering, everything started to move slow as Adam muttered his last words "I'll see peace back on this damn planet, if I have to murder you bastards one by one with my bare hands!" Adam fired, the bullet hit Pete in the forehead, he collapsed, letting the dogs loose, but before they got to Adam, he had one final laugh at Pete's demise! Luke heard the pistol shot, as well as the dogs barking and charging, he also heard Adam's last laugh echo over the bridge to the gang, followed by silence from Adam but barking and growling from the dogs, afterwards the dogs ran away, Emmy used the binoculars, all she saw outside of the door was a river of blood! Katia hugged Clive and cried her eyes out, her voice was on the edge of being broken, Flora couldn't believe her eyes, one of her best friends...gone in one zombie dog attack! Emmy was just horrified as was Flora and Luke, Hershel meanwhile stood in silence and then took off his hat, Clive did the same, as did Luke, all three said "Goodbye Adam Layton, we will remember you… always!" Katia just looked through the binoculars hoping that he wouldn't become a zombie; no one came out of the generator room, only blood trickled into the street and nothing else, however at that moment she thought she saw something else move in the garage, she must have thought Adam's body collapsed to the ground! **

**Clive then whispered "Let's go!" Luke nodded but not before he picked up Adam's AK 47 that ran out of ammo earlier, when he leapt on the ground, he handed it to Katia, who held it to her chest and cried, her tears soaking the machine gun, Flora patted her back and turned away with her, Emmy just stood in silence before she whispered "Thanks Adam…" Amelia let out a few sobs before she walked away from the view of death and destruction caused by zombies! Hershel just stood there in silence and looked up at the sky, rain began to fall, they would need shelter soon, otherwise, more zombies would arrive and kill them, sure enough all eight of the survivors went to bed that night, in a house that was abandoned and boarded up, hoping that God was there looking after them, also hoping that Adam was there and telling the lord to look and take care of the gang! The next morning they began to move out from the house near the bridge where Adam had made a final stand! However with Clive and Emmy's motivation the gang immediately decided to go back and bury Adam properly! Bruno and Hershel found Adam's body, they nearly vomited at the sight of him, at once they put Adam's jacket over his head and brought him to the graveyard just beyond the house earlier, Clive spoke a few words, as did Luke and Flora! Katia couldn't speak though; she was still heartbroken that Adam was gone! Flora sat next to Luke as they gently placed Adam in his grave! After covering him with the soil, all eight walked away from the grave, as they did so, a lone tear hit the ground where Clive was standing hit the ground, he told Adam's grave "We put our trust in you, pushed its as far as we could go, in the end there is only one thing you should know Adam…" He never finished his sentence as he turned away and ran to catch up with the rest of his new friends and family! When the family unit had gone one hell hound appeared at the grave of Adam and nuzzled it before letting out a howl of agony, the hell hound sat by Adam's grave, more hell hounds arrived as well and sat by the grave, **


End file.
